<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inui's Diary by MonaLizzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068174">Inui's Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLizzie/pseuds/MonaLizzie'>MonaLizzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLizzie/pseuds/MonaLizzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>เพราะการอยู่ร่วมกันกับเหล่าสมาชิกชมรมเทนนิสม.ต้นจากหลากโรงเรียนคือการเปิดโอกาสในการเก็บข้อมูลที่ดีที่สุด อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุจึงตั้งใจจะใช้โอกาสนี้ในการรวบรวมข้อมูลที่นอกเหนือจากการเล่นเทนนิส แต่ทว่าปริศนาแห่งพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณทำให้เขาต้องพยายามหาทางเข้าใกล้บุคคลต้องสงสัยว่าจะเป็นผู้มีพันธะปริศนานั้น เขาจะสามารถรวบรวมข้อมูลก่อนที่เป้าหมายจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;บทนิยามโดยย่อเรื่องเพศสภาพหลักและเพศสภาพรองของมนุษย์ โดย อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุ&gt;</p>
<p>เพศของมนุษย์นอกจากจะแบ่งเป็นชายหญิงตามสรีรวิทยาแล้วก็ยังมีเพศสภาพรองที่เป็นตัวควบคุมฮอร์โมนและพฤติกรรมบางอย่าง <br/>เพศสภาพรองแบ่งออกเป็น3ประเภทคือ อัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้า ซึ่งปัจจัยหลักที่เพศสภาพรองส่งผลโดยตรงคือฮอร์โมนกลิ่น, การตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นที่เกิดขึ้นจากเพศสภาพรอง และพฤติกรรมการใช้ชีวิตคู่ </p>
<p>สำหรับการใช้ชีวิตคู่นั้นตามหลักแล้วการที่คนสองคนจะถูกเรียกว่าเป็นคู่กันนั้นต้องมีการการสร้างพันธะต่อกัน ในตำราต่างๆระบุไว้ ว่าการสร้างพันธะต่อกันนั้นมี2แบบคือ<br/>1.การสร้างพันธะทางกาย<br/>2.การสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ<br/>ซึ่งพันธะแต่ละแบบส่งผลต่อคู่ของตนแตกต่างกัน</p>
<p>การสร้างพันธะทางกาย<br/>- ทำให้ผู้มีพันธะสามารถรับรู้ช่วงเวลาที่ตนและคู่ของตนจะเกิดอาการฮีทได้ <br/>- ควบคุมการตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นของอัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้าอื่นที่ไม่ใช่คู่ของตน การควบคุมและการตอบสนองนี้จะขึ้นอยู่กับความเข้มข้นของกลิ่นนั้นๆ <br/>การอยู่ใกล้ผู้ที่กำลังอยู่ในช่วงฮีทมากเกินไปอาจทำให้การควบคุมการตอบสนองด้อยลง<br/>ทั้งนี้การที่จะทราบว่าบุคคลใดบุคคลหนึ่งมีการสร้างพันธะแล้วหรือไม่ ไม่สามารถบอกได้ด้วยตาเปล่า จำเป็นต้องใช้วิธีทางทางการแพทย์และยังต้องได้รับความยินยอมจากผู้เข้ารับการตรวจอีกด้วย <br/>ดังนั้นผู้มีพันธะแล้วจึงมักใช้สัญลักษณ์อื่นเพื่อแสดงถึงการมีพันธะของตนเช่นแหวนหรือสร้อย </p>
<p>สำหรับการสืบพันธุ์ ชายและหญิงสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ปกติตามหลักชีววิทยาโดยที่เพศสภาพรองจะไม่มีส่วนในด้านนี้ แต่สำหรับคู่รักที่เป็นเพศเดียวกันแล้ว เพศสภาพรองจะเข้ามามีบทบาทในการสืบพันธุ์ <br/>โดยมีหลักการที่สรุปง่ายๆคือ หากเพศสภาพรองของผู้มีพันธะไม่เหมือนกันก็จะสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้เช่นคู่ชายหญิงแต่จะสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ในขณะที่ฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งมีอาการฮีทเท่านั้น <br/>อาการฮีทสามารถพบได้ทั้งในเบต้าและโอเมก้า เพียงแต่โอเมก้าจะมีอาการที่รุนแรงกว่าเบต้า นอกจากนี้เบต้าเองก็มีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองต่อการฮีทของโอเมก้าได้เช่นกัน แต่หากมีเพศสภาพเดียวกันแล้วจะไม่สามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ในทุกกรณี</p>
<p>ทั้งหมดที่กล่าวมาข้างต้นเป็นเพียงหลักการของผู้ที่มีพันธะทางกายเท่านั้น แต่ไม่ว่าจะบันทึกใดๆก็ไม่มีการกล่าวถึงการสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณหรือผลที่เกิดขึ้น สิ่งนี้ใกล้เคียงกับตำนานหรือนิยายปรัมปราหรือเล่าสืบต่อกันมา <br/>ความสั้นๆสรุปได้เพียงว่า ผู้ที่สร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณจะสามารถสื่อสารความรู้สึกนึกคิดของกันและกันได้ และมีเพียงผู้ที่มีพันธะต่อกันจะรับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของพันธะ แต่ไม่ได้มีการพูดถึงผลในด้านอื่นแต่อย่างใด</p>
<p>เพื่อหาข้อสรุปเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับการสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ จึงขอเริ่มต้นสังเกตการณ์ผู้มีแนวโน้มว่าอาจมีพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณนับจากนี้</p>
<p>อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุ ณ ค่ายเก็บตัวนักกีฬาU-17</p>
<p>DD/MM/YYYY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. เรื่องวุ่นวายของค่ายบนยอดเขา</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>เพราะการอยู่ร่วมกันกับเหล่าสมาชิกชมรมเทนนิสม.ต้นจากหลากโรงเรียนคือการเปิดโอกาสในการเก็บข้อมูลที่ดีที่สุด อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุจึงตั้งใจจะใช้โอกาสนี้ในการรวบรวมข้อมูลที่นอกเหนือจากการเล่นเทนนิส แต่ทว่าปริศนาแห่งพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณทำให้เขาต้องพยายามหาทางเข้าใกล้บุคคลต้องสงสัยว่าจะเป็นผู้มีพันธะปริศนานั้น เขาจะสามารถรวบรวมข้อมูลก่อนที่เป้าหมายจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศย่ำรุ่งบนยอดเขาอันเงียบสงบ จู่ๆกลิ่นหอมหวานเข้มข้นรุนแรงก็ส่งกลิ่นเย้ายวนไปทั่วถ้ำนอนของค่ายเก็บตัวบนยอดเขา เหล่าอัลฟ่าที่ได้กลิ่นต่างสะดุ้งตื่นแตกฮือพุ่งออกจากถุงนอนวิ่งออกไปด้านนอกเหมือนมีไฟลน<br/>
ปกติแล้วเพศสภาพรองของแต่ละคนคนที่รู้ก็จะมีแค่คนในครอบครัวกับเหล่าเพื่อนสนิท ถึงแม้ว่าจะไม่ใช่ข้อมูลน่าอายที่ต้องปกปิดแต่มันก็ถือเป็นข้อมูลส่วนตัวที่ไม่ได้มีความจำเป็นต้องป่าวประกาศบอกใคร<br/>
นี่คือครั้งแรกที่บรรดานักเทนนิสตัวจริงของแต่ละโรงเรียนได้มาใช้ชีวิตร่วมกัน ดังนั้นเหตุการณ์ในเช้านี้จึงทำให้แต่ละคนรับรู้ถึงเพศสภาพรองของกันและกันโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากถาม<br/>
เหล่าเบต้าที่มีปฏิกิริยากับกลิ่นนั้นแต่ไม่รุนแรงเท่าอัลฟ่าต่างถอยห่างไปยังปากถ้ำ จะเหลือก็เพียงเหล่าโอเมก้าด้วยกันที่อยู่ในถ้ำนั้นได้โดยที่กลิ่นไม่มีผลกระทบอะไร</p>
<p>“ชิชิโดะ เฮ้!!! ตื่น!!!! นายไม่ได้กินยาระงับฮีทนายมาหรือไง”</p>
<p>เจ้าของชื่อตื่นอย่างงัวเงียพร้อมสัมผัสได้ถึงความผิดปกติของร่างกาย ความร้อนวูบวาบไหลอวลในกายจนเหงื่อไหลซึม เจ้าตัวเหลียวมองรอบข้างก็พบว่าเพื่อนๆของตนออกจากถ้ำกันไปเกือบหมด<br/>
จะเหลืออยู่ก็แค่ไม่กี่คนที่ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมากก็รู้ว่าน่าจะเป็นโอเมก้าด้วยกัน</p>
<p>'ทีมผู้แพ้นี่มีแต่อัลฟ่าหรือไง'</p>
<p>ชิชิโดะคิดในใจ สายตาพลันพบความผิดปกติบางอย่างในถ้ำ ร่างสูงใหญ่ร่างหนึ่งกำลังค้นตามกระเป๋าของตนเพื่อหาอะไรบางอย่าง</p>
<p>'ซานาดะ หมอนั่น....'</p>
<p>จริงอยู่ว่ารูปลักษณ์ภายนอกไม่ได้บ่งบอกถึงเพศสภาพรองเสมอไป แต่ก็ไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้ว่ามันก็เป็นสิ่งที่ส่งผลต่อรูปร่างของแต่ละคนอยู๋บ้าง<br/>
อัลฟ่ามักมีรูปร่างสูงใหญ่กำยำโดยธรรมชาติซึ่งซานาดะก็เข้าข่ายนั้น แต่ทำไมเจ้าตัวถึงยังสามารถอยู่ในแวดล้อมที่มีโอเมก้ากำลังฮีทอยู่ใกล้ๆได้อย่างไม่สะทกสะท้าน</p>
<p>“เอ้า รีบกินซะ ก่อนที่พวกข้างนอกนั่นจะต้องหนีลงเขาแล้วปีนขึ้นมาใหม่”</p>
<p>ชิชิโดะรับยาบางอย่างมาจากซานาดะด้วยความพิศวงจนถึงขีดสุด ขนาดเข้ามายืนใกล้ขนาดนี้แต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาเลยซักนิด หรือหมอนี่จะเป็นโอเมก้าจริงๆ??<br/>
ในขณะที่ชิชิโดะกำลังสงสัย เหล่าคณะอัลฟ่าด้านนอกก็บังเกิดความสงสัยเดียวกัน</p>
<p>“อ่าว ซานาดะไปไหน ทำไมไม่เห็น พวกเบต้าก็ออกมาแล้วหนิ”</p>
<p>คนที่เหลือเหลียวมองกันไปมา หลายคนที่อยู๋ตรงนั้นฟันธงไปแล้วกว่า90%ว่ายังไงรองกัปตันหน้าโหดแห่งสาธิตริคไคคืออัลฟ่าเป็นแน่แท้ เมื่อเหลียวซ้ายขวาไม่พบทั้งหมดจึงพร้อมใจหันไปมองสมาชิกริคไคที่เหลือทั้ง3ด้วยสายตาคาดหวัง แต่ทั้ง3ก็พร้อมใจกันหลบตาปิดปากเงียบไม่ตอบคำ มวลความสงสัยก้อนใหญ่ก่อขึ้นภายในจิตใจของคนที่เหลือ แถมยังตอกย้ำด้วยการที่ซานาดะที่เดินออกมาทีหลังอีก พวกเขาทุกคนรู้ว่าอัลฟ่าถ้ามีพันธะแล้วจะทนกลิ่นของโอเมก้าได้ระดับหนึ่ง เบต้าจะทนได้มากขึ้นมาอีกนิด แต่ถ้าอยู่ด้วยกันตรงนั้นโดยไม่มีผลอะไร ในใจทุกคนก็ฟันธงไปแล้วว่าเป็นโอเมก้าแน่นอน</p>
<p>นิโอมองไปยังเพื่อนร่วมทีมของตนที่เพิ่งเดินออกมาแล้วอดที่จะหัวเราะไม่ได้เพราะรู้ว่าเพื่อนต่างโรงเรียนหลายคนตรงนี้เข้าใจผิดไปถึงไหนต่อไหนแล้ว พวกเขารู้ดีว่าเพื่อนของตนนั้นเป็นอัลฟ่าแถมยังรู้อีกว่าซานาดะนั้นเป็นอัลฟ่าที่มีพันธะทางกายเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว ซึ่งคู่ของซานาดะก็ไม่ใช่คนอื่นคนไกลที่ไหน ซึ่งก็คือกัปตันของพวกเขายูคิมูระนั่นเอง ทุกคนต่างรู้ดีถึงความเปลี่ยนแปลงของผู้มีพันธะทางกายและสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากการสร้างพันธะ แต่สำหรับสมาชิกทีมริคไคนั้นได้เห็นสิ่งที่แปลกแหวกกฎทุกข้อของทั้งซานาดะและยูคิมูระมามากพอแล้ว ซึ่งเหตุการณ์นี้ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้พวกเขาตกใจอะไรนัก </p>
<p>“ซานาดะ นี่นาย......”</p>
<p>สปีดสตาร์ โอชิทาริ เคนยะชี้ไปยังซานาดะด้วยปลายนิ้วสั่นเทา</p>
<p>“น...นาย นายเป...เป็น โอ—-“</p>
<p>“ไร้สาระ!!!”<br/>
ซานาดะสวนกลับทันควัน ก่อนที่ความสนใจจะถูกเบนไปด้วยเสียงเรียกรวมพลของโค้ช</p>
<p>หลังจากที่สมาชิกส่วนใหญ่เดินไปรวมพลกันที่ลานซ้อมแล้ว มุคาฮิก็ประคองร่างของชิชิโดะที่อาการสงบแล้วออกมาตามมาทีหลัง ยาที่ได้จากซานาดะออกผลไวกว่ายาที่โอเมก้าใช้กินระงับฮีทเกินคาด ถึงแม้จะยังมีกลิ่นบางเบาอวลอยู่รอบกายแต่นั่นก็ไม่มากพอที่จะส่งผลกระทบต่อคนอื่นแต่อย่างใด</p>
<p>คนกลัวไม่เท่แห่งเฮียวเทมองหาผู้ช่วยเหลือตนหวังที่จะกล่าวขอบคุณ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เดินไปหาก็ถูกคุโรบาเนะคว้าตัวไปสัมภาษณ์เสียก่อน เจ้าตัวทำจมูกฟุดฟิดเล็กน้อยตอนชิชิโดะเข้าไปใกล้ แต่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นอันสูงปรี๊ดก็ชนะทุกสิ่งไม่ใช่แค่คุโรบาเนะ แม้แต่คนที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆรวมถึงเรียวมะก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะขอเข้าร่วมบทสนทนาในครั้งนี้</p>
<p>“หมอนั่นอยู่กับนายตอนที่นายฮีทตลอดจริงเหรอ”<br/>
ไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลงให้มากความคุโรบาเนะยิงคำถามทันที ชิชิโดะพยักหน้ารับ ทำเอาคนล้อมวงขมวดคิ้วไปอีก </p>
<p>“เขาไม่มีความเปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรเลยหรือครับ”<br/>
เป็นเรียวมะที่ถามต่อ</p>
<p>“ใช่ ไม่เลยซักนิด เขาเป็นคนหายามาให้ด้วยซ้ำ ตอนเอามาให้ฉันก็ยืนใกล้กันแค่นี้!!!”<br/>
ชิชิโดะยกมือแสดงระยะห่างที่ถือว่าใกล้เข้าขั้นอันตรายร้ายแรงสำหรับอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทที่ไม่มีพันธะต้องอยู่ใกล้กัน</p>
<p>“แม้แต่ลมหายใจยังสงบนิ่ง!!!!”<br/>
มุคาฮิกล่าวเสริม เพราะตอนแรกเขาก็แปลกใจเช่นเดียวกับชิชิโดะ แต่ตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ ซานาดะก็ทำให้พวกเขาเห็นว่าโอเมก้าที่่กำลังฮีทไม่มีผลต่อซานาดะแม้แต่นิดเดียว</p>
<p>“งั้นหมอนั่นก็เป็นโอเมก้าน่ะสิ ไม่งั้นจะทนกลิ่นโอเมก้าตอนฮีทได้ยังไง”</p>
<p>“แต่นายดูสิ หมอนั่นน่ะดูยังไงๆก็เข้าข่ายอัลฟ่าผู้สมบูรณ์แบบตามที่นิตยสารชอบเขียนไว้เลยนะ”<br/>
เหล่าผู้ร่วมบทสนทนาต่างพากันออกความเหห็นอย่างเคร่งเครียดเสียยิ่งกว่าตอนซ้อม โดยมีผู้ที่ตกเป็นหัวข้อสนทนานี้มองหน่ายๆมาจากอีกฟากของลาน</p>
<p>“ดูท่าจะเป็นประเด็นร้อนแล้วนะ เก็นอิจิโร่”<br/>
เสนาธิการแห่งริคไค ยานางิ เร็นจิมองไปยังกลุ่มที่ยืนคุยซุบซิบอยู่ห่างๆ มั่นใจ100%ว่าหัวข้อไม่น่าพ้นเรื่องเพศสภาพรองของคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าหงุดหงิดเต็มแก่ </p>
<p>“ไม่แก้ข่าวหน่อยเหรอ ปุริ”</p>
<p>“แต่เดี๋ยวพวกนั้นก็ถามซานาดะอยู่ดีว่าทำไมถึงอยู่กับโอเมก้าฮีทได้ มันดูขัดแย้งในสายตาพวกนั้นเกินไป”<br/>
แจคกัลเอ่ย ทุกวันนี้พวกเขายังหาสาเหตุกันไม่ได้เลยว่าเพราะอะไร</p>
<p>“ก็บอกไปสิว่ามีแค่ยูคิมูระที่ทำให้นายกลายร่างได้”<br/>
นิโอยังไม่ยอมแพ้</p>
<p>“แล้วฉันมีความจำเป็นอะไรที่ต้องประกาศให้พวกนั้นรับรู้!”<br/>
ซานาดะตอบเสียงห้วน เขาไม่ต้องการให้ใครมายุ่มย่ามกับความสัมพันธ์ของเขาและไม่อยากให้ใครมาพูดชื่อของยูคิมูระให้ได้ยินในตอนนี้ เพราะตั้งแต่ออกจากค่ายมาก็หลายอาทิตย์เขาก็ไม่ได้เจอไม่ได้พูดคุยหรือได้ยินเสียงยูคิมูระแม้แต่นิดเดียว<br/>
สำหรับอัลฟ่าที่มีคู่นั้น คู่ของตนก็เหมือนแหล่งพักใจ การอยู่ใกล้ๆกัน สัมผัสกัน หรือได้กลิ่นอายของอีกฝ่ายทำให้จิตใจของอัลฟ่านั้นสงบ และช่วยไม่ให้ฮอร์โมนดุร้ายของอัลฟ่านั้นพุ่งสูงนัก ดังนั้นซานาดะในตอนนี้จึงเหมือนระเบิดเวลากลายๆ การแยกจากคู่ของตัวเองนานๆโดยไม่ได้ยินแม้แต่เสียงทำเอาสมดุลฮอร์โมนเขาเสียไปไม่น้อยทีเดียว</p>
<p>เพื่อนๆของเขาต่างคิดว่ามันเป็นผลของพันธะทางกายที่เขามีกับยูคิมูระ ถึงจะแปลกใจว่าทำไมหนังสือเรียนไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องนี้ มีเพียงตัวเขารู้ดีว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น.......</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>หลังจากจบการซ้อมของวัน ฟอร์มการเล่นของซานาดะในวันนี้ทุกคนพร้อมใจใช้คำว่าดุร้ายบ้าคลั่งได้โดยไม่มีใครกล้าเข้าไปตอแย เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเช้าทุกคนพร้อมใจกันทำเป็นลืมๆไป </p>
<p>โค้ชมิฟุเนะที่คอยสังเกตอยู่จึงได้เรียกเร็นจิเข้าไปเลียบๆเคียงๆถามก่อนที่จะแอบติดต่อหาใครบางคน และคืนนั้นซานาดะก็ถูกเรียกออกไปเพียงลำพัง</p>
<p>“เอ้า เอาไปคุยซะสิ”<br/>
โค้ชขี้เมาส่งโทรศัพท์มือถือที่มีเบอร์อยู่แล้วให้ซานาดะ ไม่ต้องใช้เวลาคิดมากมาย เด็กหนุ่มรับโทรศัพท์มาและกดโทรออกทันที</p>
<p>“ซานาดะ?”<br/>
หลังจากที่กดโทรออกไม่นาน เสียงหวานคุ้นเคยแว่วมาตามสาย ซานาดะครางเสียงต่ำอยู่ในลำคอ ความหงุดหงิดที่สะสมมลายสิ้น<br/>
“ยูคิมูระ”</p>
<p>โค้ชมิฟุเนะส่ายหัวเบาๆให้กับภาพตรงหน้าก่อนที่จะปลีกตัวออกมาให้อัลฟ่าหนุ่มได้ใช้เวลากับคนรักของตนตามลำพังโดยไม่ทันสังเกตว่ามีเงาตะคุ่มแอบมองอยู่</p>
<p>ก่อนหน้านี้เอจิเซ็น เรียวมะรู้ว่ามีคนเดินเข้ามาในถ้ำนอนของพวกตนและพบว่าโค้ชมิฟุเนะเรียกซานาดะออกไปเป็นการส่วนตัว ด้วยสงสัยว่าจะมีอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรือไม่จึงแอบตามไปอย่างเงียบๆจนมาพบกับฉากชวนฉงนตรงหน้าโค้ชมิฟุเนะยื่นโทรศัพท์ให้จักรพรรดิคนนั้นก่อนที่จะเฟดตัวไป และหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงซานาดะเรียกชื่อยูคิมูระด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินจนกระทั่งขนลุกเกรียว ภาพซานาดะที่กำลังคุยโทรศัพท์เสียงอ่อนเสียงหวานกับภาพซานาดะบนคอร์ทนั้นต่างกันราวสวรรค์กับนรก </p>
<p>'ทำไมซานาดะซังถึงเปลี่ยนแปลงไปได้มากขนาดนี้นะเพราะบุตรแห่งพระเจ้าคนนั้นงั้นหรือ' </p>
<p>เรียวมะได้แต่เก็บความสงสัยไว้เงียบๆ แต่เมื่อคืดถึงเหตุการณ์อันน่าสงสัยเมื่อเช้านี้แล้ว เขาก็รู็สึกว่าเรื่องสองเรื่องนี้จะต้องมีความเกี่ยวข้องกันแน่ๆ เพียงแต่ว่าตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องกันอย่างไร<br/>
เด็กหนุ่มเฟดตัวกลับที่นอนของตนอย่างเงียบงัน และหลังจากนั้นครู่ใหญ่ซานาดะจึงกลับเข้ามาที่นอนของตน</p>
<p>เช้าวันต่อมา ท่าทีกะปรี้กะเปร่าของซานาดะก็ทำเอาทุกคนแปลกใจอีกรอบ ถึงแม้ว่าฟอร์มวันนี้จะยังคงดุดัน แต่มันก็แตกต่างจากเมื่อวานโดยสิ้นเชิง มีเพียงเรียวมะเท่านั้นที่รู้ถึงจุดเปลี่ยนที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนที่ผ่านมา แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร สิ่งที่เขารู้มีไม่มากพอที่จะตั้งสมมติฐานอะไรได้</p>
<p>ทางโค้ชมิฟุเนะเอง เมื่อรู้ถึงสถานะทางกายภาพที่แตกต่างไปจากคนอื่นของซานาดะ จึงตัดสินใจรวบรัดการฝึกซ้อมให้เข้มยิ่งขึ้นเพื่อที่จะได้ส่งพวกขี้แพ้พวกนี้กลับไปยังที่ๆจากมา เพราะถ้าหากยืดเยื้อมากไปกว่านี้ เกรงว่าเพียงได้ยินเสียงกันคงไม่อาจระงับอารมณ์พลุ่งพล่านของอัลฟ่าได้<br/>
ดังนั้นอีกสองสามวันให้หลัง เหล่าเด็กม.ต้นผู้พ่ายแพ้ก็ได้รับการทดสอบก่อนที่จะผ่านด่านกลับไปยังค่ายฝึกด้านล่างในนามของทีมสายปฏิวัติอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ</p>
<p>ภารกิจแรกหลังจากที่เหล่าผู้แพ้มาถึงคือจัดการผู้ครอบครองคอร์ทลำดับ2เพื่อแย่งชิงที่ฝึกซ้อมสำหรับพวกตน ข่าวการกลับมาของพวกเขาแพร่สะพัดเหมือนไฟลามทุ่ง เหล่าม.ต้นฝั่งผู้ชนะมารวมตัวกันเพื่อชมเกม ผู้มาใหม่สามารถเอาชนะได้โดยไม่ยากเย็นและยึดคอร์ท2มาได้อย่างงดงาม คิคุมารุ เอจิวิ่งถลาลงจากที่นั่งคนดูไปกอดโออิชิคู่หูของตนทั้งน้ำตาด้วยความคิดถึง หลังจากนั้นเสียงตะโกนโวยวายถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบดังเซ็งแซ่ </p>
<p>“ชิชิโดะซัง ไม่เป็นอะไรใช่ไหมครับ”</p>
<p>เสียงของโอโทริทำให้เหล่าผู้แพ้ชะงักงันไปชั่วครู่ ชื่อของชิชิโดะทำให้ตะกอนแห่งความสงสัยถูกกวนให้ขุ่นขึ้นมาใหม่</p>
<p>'ซานาดะอยู่ไหน'</p>
<p>พวกเขาผละความสนใจจากเพื่อนพ้องตรงหน้าก่อนที่จะสอดส่ายสายตามองหาและเห็นเป้าหมายของพวกเขาใช้การเคลื่อนไหวแบบสายฟ้าพุ่งเข้าไปรวบร่างบอบบางของบุตรแห่งพระเจ้าไว้ในอ้อมแขน ใบหน้าคมซุกเข้ากับซอกคอของคนถูกกอดในขณะที่ยูคิมูระก็เอียงคอให้อีกฝ่ายซุกหน้าลงไปได้โดยสะดวก </p>
<p>เพราะความชะงักงันของผู้มาใหม่ทำให้คนที่เหลือมองตามสายตาที่คล้ายเจอภูตผีของเพื่อนๆไป ก็พบกับภาพที่ซานาดะแทบจะหลอมรวมยูคิมูระเข้าไปในร่างของตน </p>
<p>เมมเบอร์ที่เหลือของริคไคได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆเมื่อเห็นสายตานับสิบที่พุ่งมาหาพวกเขาเหมือนอยากจะถาม และยูคิมูระก็ดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัวเช่นกัน มือเรียวลูบหลังซานาดะก่อนกระซิบบางอย่างจนสุดท้ายซานาดะก็ยอมคลายพันธนาการของตนออก นัยน์ตาคมหันกลับมามองราวกับมีไฟปะทุในดวงตาจนคนที่แอบมองอยู่ต้องหลบตากันเป็นพัลวัน</p>
<p>'ดูยังไงๆหมอนี่มันก็เป็นอัลฟ่าไม่ใช่หรือไง!!!!'</p>
<p>เหล่าผู้พ่ายแพ้คิดอย่างพร้อมเพรียง แต่นั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้ความสงสัยในเหตุการณ์วันนั้นหนักข้อเข้าไปอีก เพราะต่อให้ซานาดะเป็นอัลฟ่าที่มีพันธะแล้ว ซึ่งจากภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ก็ดูจะมีความเป็นไปได้สูงแบบไม่ต้องพึ่งข้อมูลใดๆ หรือต่อให้เป็นเบต้า ถึงแม้จะมีพันธะแล้ว การอยู่ใกล้โอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทนานๆก็ส่งผลต่อร่างกายของเบต้าได้เหมือนกัน</p>
<p>'พันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ?'</p>
<p>จู่ๆในใจของอินูอิก็ผุดคำนี้ขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย คำๆนี้เดิมทีก็ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่านิยายปรัมปราที่ว่าคนสองคนสามารถสื่อสารกันได้และมีเพียงผู้ที่มีพันธะต่อกันเท่านั้นจึงจะรับรู้ ในส่วนของข้อมูลอื่นก็ไม่มีอะไรปรากฎมาก่อน แต่เนื่องจากหลักเกณฑ์ทั่วๆไปไม่สามารถอธิบายตัวซานาดะในตอนนั้นได้ เห็นทีคำว่า”พันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ”อาจจะเป็นคำตอบของเรื่องนี้ เพียงแต่ข้อมูลที่เขามียังน้อยเกินกว่าที่จะสรุปอะไรได้</p>
<p>เมื่อคิดเช่นนั้นแล้ว อินูอิจึงพยายานึกถึงเหตุการณ์ที่ซานรดะดูผิดแผกไปจากผู้อื่น นอกจากที่สามารถทนกลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทได้แล้ว เขาสังเกตมาตลอดว่าซานาดะมีอารมณ์แปรปรวนมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งวันที่เขาซ้อมอย่างบ้าคลั่งวันนั้นแล้วจู่ๆก็กลับดูอารมณ์ดีในเช้าวันถัดมา</p>
<p>'ต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นในคืนนั้นแน่ๆ'</p>
<p>อินูอินึกในใจ เขาพยายามนึกถึงค่ำคืนนั้นและจำได้ว่า มีช่วงนึงเขาตื่นมากลางดึกและเห็นเอจิเซ็นกลับเข้ามาจากด้านนอก แบะอีกซักพักใหญ่ซานาดะจึงกลับเข้ามา</p>
<p>'เอจิเซ็น......หมอนั่นอาจจะรู้อะไรก็ได้'</p>
<p>และแล้วภารกิจการเก็บข้อมูลใหม่ก็ผุดขึ้นในใจของอินูอิอย่างเงียบๆ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>